


Superhero

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Of Heroes and Villains AU [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti is a jerk, Fighting, Gen, Heroes and Villains, M/M, No Angst, Of Heroes and Villains AU, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Grayson Williams just wanted to be a hero.No one told him he'd be dealing with Antisepticeye on the first damn job.Or that stupid nickname.





	Superhero

Of heroes and villains, Grayson Williams was trying to be a hero. 

The key word was trying.

Sure, the heroes always made it look so easy to kick the villains ass, using whatever power they had to lock them up before you could say  _kumbaya_. To be fair, a lot of those heroes had spent years doing what they do, they knew the ins and outs of everything about their powers and villains. They worked their way up on the world, one villain after the other.

Grayson on the other hand, was thrown into the fray the second he decided to help out.

He had heard the commotion before he saw it; sirens blaring from a bank. Grayson had just been passing by, heading towards the local cafe where he worked. With a moment's hesitation, the college student had made up his mind. He was going to help. He was going to finally use the powers he had been given for good. Quickly running into a nearby ally, Grayson fumbled with his backpack where the costume he had made was. It was nothing special, just a reddish onesie with a hood, but Grayson was more than proud of it. He had spent weeks on it, making sure he got the right material (one that preferably didn't burn up when he ran or ripped when he flew) the right  _amount_ of material (Which was surprisingly a lot) and actually making the damn thing (weirdest two nights of his life, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do). 

Grayson stumbled into the suit, praying to whatever god was above that no one was seeing him right now. Once everything was in place, he pulled out the last piece of the whole thing; his mask. It was a bright blue that starkly contrasted with his grey eyes, making them pop. He liked the mask the most. 

Taking a deep breath, Grayson could feel adrenaline starting to pump through his veins. He was really doing this. He was really about to go out there and announce to the world that Jacktion had a new hero in town, ready to go. 

Bracing himself, Grayson tapped into the force that made everything slow down, that made him speed up. He had gotten a lot better at this over the years, but now this would be his real test. 

He speeded out of the ally, causing papers and dust to fly everywhere. He paid no mind, focusing on the bank that still had the sirens going off. The police weren't here yet, meaning either someone cut the calls or they were on their way. Given that Grayson couldn't hear any besides the ones coming from the bank, he thought in was the former. 

Within a moment, Grayson swiftly opened the door of the bank, being met with no resistance. He abruptly stopped, giving himself a moment to save his energy. He would need as much as possible.

The student looked around, surveying the scene. Security guards, at least a dozen, were passed out all over the large a golden bank. Grayson nelt next to one, seeing that the woman's gun was gone, but she was alive. He hoped the rest were alive as well.

Grayson walked further into the bank, keeping his guard up. He couldn't see any civilians, no signs of a break in, no one besides the guards. It put Grayson on the edge, confused out of his mind. This made no sense. No one had ran out the door for the bank, something was clearly distressed here that the sirens went off, and not even the safe he could see in the back was open. This was wrong. 

"Who's there?" yelled Grayson, hoping he didn't look like an idiot. He looked around more, eyes up at the high ceilings, covered in beautifully painted windows. Were they hiding up there somehow? It wouldn't be the first time Jacktion had dealt with a wall climbing villain. Grayson felt his confusion peak when his eyes landed on a camera. There was nothing special about it really, but the thing that made his blood run cold was the fact that there was no light on it.

Meaning it was turned off. 

Glancing at all the other cameras confirmed that they too were off. Who would have been able to  _do_ this? Cut the connection to the police, disable the cameras, take down an entire fleet of armed security guards?

 **"Well well well... _you're_ new," **came a glitchy and distorted voice. It was everywhere, echoing throughout the bank in a sinister and ghostly manner.

Grayson froze at the voice, fear replacing the adrenaline he had been feeling moments before. Everyone in Jacktion knew that voice. The voice that haunted their nightmares and threatened to kill their beloved heroes. 

_Antisepticeye._

Grayson whipped around, trying desperately to find the source of the voice. It all made sense now, the bodies, cameras, everything. Antisepticeye was the only villain in Jacktion able to do anything remotely close to this. He had just gotten himself into a big mess. 

Grayson cursed to himself. Of  _course_ the first villain he would run into would be the greatest terror in Jacktion. He was usually Jacksepticeye's problem, being his opposite and all. But that brought up another question: why in the world would Antisepticeye of all people (or demons) want to rob a bank? He had no reason to, at least Grayson didn't think virus demons needed money.

 **"I wonder why you're here... trying to be a hero?"** he continued to tease, almost like he was speaking to a puppy. 

"Show yourself!" Grayson yelled out, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. His voice too filled the bank, but it was nothing the way the villains did.

The virus only giggled like a maniac. 

 **"You're adorable. Much more entertaining than Jack,"** Antisepticeye rasped, voice glitching in and out. 

Suddenly, the demon himself appeared in front of Grayson, about 20 feet away. At that moment, the grey eyed man decided that he's never been more terrified in his life. Sure, he's seen the villain plenty of times on T.V, but never up close. The T.V didn't even compare to the real thing. The all black he wore, ripped jeans and torn shirt, the pale, deathly skin marked with thin scars and glowing veins, that horrible, bloodied scar that oozed a strong metallic smell, the dark green hair, nearly a carbon copy of Jacksepticeye's, and his eyes.

His eyes were the worst.

One a sickly green, the other an electric blue. The T.V's could never capture the amount of insanity, blood lust or child like glee that poured from those terrible eyes. It didn't help that the whites were blacked out, giving him the appearance of a real demon. 

Grayson snapped his head out of those thoughts. He couldn't let his guard down for a second, not with this monster in front of him. He had to prove to himself he was ready to take down all threats that were in this city, in his home. He had to if he wanted to be a hero. 

Grayson put his arms up into what he hoped was a good fighting position. He narrowed his grey eyes, never leaving the villains. 

Antisepticeye tilted his head.  **"What? Not going to say anything?"** he asked, taking a step forward. He was smiling now, showing off all his sharp and gleaming teeth. Grayson's breath caught at the sight, heart beat accelerating. He had to calm down, or else he'll never be ready when this thing attacks him.

**"Fine. I'll make you talk myself."**

Without warning, Grayson could see the virus turn into electricity, one of his favorite ways to get around whenever he fought. Instinctively, Grayson tapped into the force that made the world slow down. The grey eyed man could see every second that the glitch moved, for once not looking so fast like he always did. He couldn't help but smirk, for once feeling like he had the upper hand. 

Now it was  _his_ turn to surprise the other.

Within a split second, Grayson moved out of the way of the glitch, whose face slowly turned into one of confusion as Grayson moved. Grayson only tapped out of the force when Antisepticeye stopped moving. They stared at each other for a few moments, Antisepticeye's face becoming sly and predator like. 

 **"Oh,"** he glitched, face going in and out.  **"This will be fun."**

Once again, the virus turned into electricity, coming straight for Grayson, but he was ready this time. With no hesitation, Grayson swiftly run towards the villain with his speed. Antisepticeye, now knowing partially what the hero could do, now didn't seem so slow. As they approached each other in a fury of light and wind, Grayson threw his hand out, attempting to throw a punch at the glitch at get him off balance.

However, he seemed to have seen in coming, dodging to Grayson's left and giving his own punch to Grayson's gut. The grey eyed man felt the breath get forced out of his lungs, but weirdly not as bad as before. While the villain was expecting him to go flying, he actually stayed in place more or less. Grayson, using this to his advantage, again attempted to give a punch, this time to the virus's exposed side. 

His target was hit. The glitch went flying, hitting the wall of the bank with a loud,  _crack._ Glee and satisfaction filled Grayson at the sound, pride shy rocketing. He could do it! He could take down Antisepticeye! He could actually be a hero.

Grayson's joy quickly diminished however when he saw the glitch get back up, the look in his eyes now murderous instead of the childlike glee he had just a few seconds ago. 

 **"You want to play that game?"** he growled, a silver knife appearing in his hand.  **"Then we'll play that game."**

A second later, the glitch disappeared, leaving behind the feeling the static in the air. 

"Shit," Grayson whispered, eyes widening. "Shit shit,  _shit!"_

Just as he said that, the lights on around him went out with a sharp  _pop!_ Leaving the hero in complete darkness. Now Grayson may be able to run fast, he may be able to fly, but he was not blessed with the power to see in the dark. Which would have been much appreciated right about now. Sadly, he knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. 

More giggling from the villain echoed throughout the silent and dark room. Grayson tried so see something, anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't put his guard up to try and predict the glitch's next move because he had no way to protect it. He was basically a fish in a barrel.

To the left of Grayson, he could hear the crackle of electricity. He pivoted towards the sound, putting his hands up. Was this where Antisepticeye would attack from? Would he really give Grayson that much of a clue of where he was? 

More crackling came from behind him. Grayson froze, straining his ears as much as he possibly could. 

Unfortunately, he didn't have advance hearing.

Life was a bitch.

It became so quiet inside the bank that Grayson could hear his own breathing. No more laughing. No burst of electricity. Nothing.

Grayson held his breath in, wanting the sound to cease. Anxiety creeped up his spine, every shift in his body causing little tremors in his muscles. 

_**"Boo."** _

Grayson whipped around, arm extended as if to slap the unseen enemy. Grayson suddenly felt his arm in a tight, piercing grip. He instinctively tried to pull back, but the grip just tightened. Hie eyes widened as cool breath fanned over his face, white teeth gleaming in the darkness.  **"What now, little hero?"** jeered Antisepticeye, voice oddly confined compared to the echo it had earlier.

Without thinking, Grayson lifted his foot and stomped down on what he hoped was the villains foot as hard as he could. It had the desired result, the glitch crying out in surprise and pain. His grip on Grayson's arm loosened enough that he could break free, cradling his arm to his chest. 

 **"You'll regret that, bitch!"** Antisepticeye screamed, electricity filling the room. 

"If I'm a bitch, does that make you the glitch bitch?" Grayson questioned, thoughts racing through his head. He had to get him distracted. He had to find a way to get the other out of this building. As long as he had technology in his grasp, Grayson would never get the advantage. 

 **"What?"** the virus cried out, more electricity filling the air. But it wasn't directed at Grayson. That was a good sign, he hoped. 

Grayson hoped for a lot of things. 

"I mean, think about it," the hero suggested, running through all the possible ways to get the glitch out of the bank. "You basically run around with Jacksepticeye, chasing after him like an ex lover or something. You do realize they have fan fiction of that on the internet, right? Biggest mistake in my life," he continued. The front door was out, they would be locked if Antisepticeye truly did cut out all the power, which is more than likely what he did.

"I mean, if you're going to put porn on the internet, at least don't make it between two real people that try to kill each other in new and interesting ways every other week," Grayson rambled, praying it was enough to stop the glitch from attacking him. His eyes (which couldn't see anything, mind you) went up to the ceiling. What if...

 **"What the hell are you talking about?"** Antisepticeye demanded, voice becoming more glitched out. 

"What, you've never seen that stuff? Kind of hard not to, seeing that you yourself can literally become one with the internet. I mean, I wouldn't want to to see that either but-" Grayson cut off himself, an idea popping into his head. 

A really stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.

He scanned the room again, trying to catch a glimpse of the virus. He had to be here somewhere, right? Demons couldn't just become nothing, right? 

The lights flickered, and for a split second, Grayson saw him, about 12 feet away. Adrenaline kicked in again, fingers twitching. He would have to time this right if he really wanted to get the villain out. 

Grayson could sense the glitch's confusion.  **"Did you just cut yourself off? What the Hell is wrong with you, you make no sense,"** he whined.  **"First you come instead of Jack, then you run faster than I can, and now here you are telling me about some porn on the internet. The fuck kind of hero _are_ you?"**

Grayson licked him lips, still facing the direction where he saw Antisepticeye last. He wanted to get closer before he attempted his plan. He took a small step forward, maing sure the other didn't notice his movements. 

"Haven't you heard about us? We're a new uh, type of hero. We go around trying at figure out why villains are... more attractive than heroes?" Grayson trailed off, not sure where he was going with this. 

Antisepticeye scoffed.  **"I've never heard of these _heroes."_**

Grayson followed the sound of the others voice, sensing that he was only a few feet away now.

"I'm not surprised to be honest with you. We've been trying to get some recognition, but nothing so far. It's quite frustrating to be honest."  _Common, one more step._

 **"I for one am not surprised in the least. Why would that be a question? Villains are clearly more attractive than heroes."**  Grayson was right in front of him now, the virus not seeming to notice him. Slowly, the hero lifted his arms to where he believed the villains shoulders were. The other was about his height, so he assumed that his shoulders would be in the same place (he would be very concerned if they weren't). 

"Yes," Grayson said, bracing himself for what would happen next. "Yes they are."

Just as he would tap into the force that made him fast, Grayson tapped into the force that made him feel lighter and more dynamic.

The force that allowed him to fly.   

Leaving no way for the villain to move, Grayson gripped his shoulders with all of his strength, which surprisingly, was a lot. The glitch let out a yelp, grabbing his forearms in surprise. Within a moment, both beings were in the air, racing for the ceiling. 

 **"What are you _doing?"_** yelled Antisepticeye, trying to wiggle his way out of Grayson's hold. The other didn't reply, focusing on keeping them both flying and going in the right direction. Praying to every religion he could think of, the man mumbled under his breath in hope that his plan would work.

If not, he was screwed. 

A second later, the two bodies it the ceiling, the glass cracking slightly. Grayson took this as a sign of good, pushing with all of his might to get the glass to break, Antisepticeye still thrashing in his hold. Grasyon grinded his teeth, letting out a loud yell as the glass shattered. Shards fell onto him, but he payed no mind, fully pushing the villain outside of the bank and into the open. A rush of cool air filled Grayson's nostrils, flying higher and higher with the villain. The city below them shinned with lights, illuminating them both, and making Antisepticeye's already pale skin seem paler.

After a few more seconds, Grayson let go of the other, watching him fall to the streets. The glitch, startled by the sudden freedom, turned back into electricity and safely flashed to the ground. But even now Grayson could see the difference. Antisepticeye's movement was less fluid, less powerful. All electronics needed some sort of current to keep them going, to keep them working correctly. It would seem that the villain was the same way.

Even from the sky, Grayson could see the rage that filled the others eyes. 

 **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** he shrieked, the long knife once again appearing in his hand. 

Grayson gulped, clenching his hands into fists. He couldn't back down now, especially with all these people around-

The hero was hit with the feeling of horror. Looking around, it was clear that the streets were crawling with civilians, all looking on in shock at the scene before them. Grayson was a complete idiot. Of course there would be people out here! While getting the villain way from his main source of power, he just gave him an even bigger advantage. 

Innocent people.

He had to keep his attention, Grayson realized. He would not allow for another to get hurt.

"Look, Jim! A Flying Red Jim!" exclaimed a voice. Both Antisepticeye turned to look in confusion, seeing two identical men, one with a rather large camera, and the other with a microphone that you would see a reporter use. The one holding the camera only nodded.

After seeing the two, the glitch only huffed and faced Grayson again.  **"Just get my good side, you got that?"** Antisepticeye growled, taking form of electricity. Grasyon chased after him, trying to grab the other in the moving form. A harsh shock went through his body, his suit thankfully absorbing part of it. Grayson gasped at the feeling, the virus turning back and grabbing the front of his suit. They both began to fall, Grasyon having lost control of his flight. 

Antisepticeye smirked, one hand wrapping around Grayson's neck while the other with the knife pressed into his back. Now it was Grayson's turn to thrash around in desperation, trying to connect to the forces that made him fly and run fast. Both were extremely hard to grasp, being choked and all. 

Grayson gripped the villains hand around his neck, using whatever strength he had at that point to rip it off. It never budged, the knife digging against his back. 

 **"Got you now, little hero,"** he said, voice as smooth as silk. Grayson grew more and more panicked as they fell to the ground below, knowing that while Antisepticeye would survive, he could not.

He had to get away.

With the last strength he had, Grayson brought his knees to his chest, kicking as hard as he could, hitting the others navel and hips. The glitch grunted, but didn't move. Giving one last yell, Grayson kicked even harder, this time aiming for his balls. Cheap move, he knew, but hey, life and death situation will do that to you. 

This time, the action had the desired result. The villain fell back slightly, hand on his neck loosening. This action gave Grayson just the amount of concentration to tap into one of the forces, speed being the easiest. 

Milliseconds from hitting the ground, Grayson tapped into the speed force, hitting the ground running. Antisepticeye was still with him, the knife threatening to stab into him with each passing thought.

Not able to see where he was going, and from the fear of being potentially dead in a few seconds, caused the hero to run into a wall.

It fucking  _hurt._

All the air was squeezed out of his lungs, bones aching and muscles clenching with each shock wave of force going through his body. 

Antisepticeye wasn't unaffected either. The virus went limp, knife dropped and breath wheezing. Grayson stumbled back from the other as fast as he could, each step sending white hot pain through his body. He could breathe now, gasping for air and coughing.

"Wow! Flying Red Jim can also run fast! And he took down Glitchy Man, who had a sharpy! Still not as bad as a shooty, but still!"

Grayson, with every fiber of his being, somehow found enough willpower to look at the two men with the reporting equipment. They were right there, not 15 feet way. What the Hell was up with these two? They didn't even run away like everyone else, staying right in the middle of the crossfire. They could have easily gotten hurt, yet here they were, not a scratch on them. 

"Who... the hell... are you two?" Grayson gasped through every word. 

The one with the mic tilted his head, much like a puppy. "I'm Jim! And this is my brother, Jim!" he gestured to the one behind the camera, who gave a short wave. 

Grayson just stared at them, not having the energy to care or ask any more questions. When he looked back at where Antisepticeye should have been, he was met with nothing but a badly damaged brick wall. 

"Fucking hell!" Grayson yelled, feeling like a little kid throwing a tantrum. He spent all that time, risking his life, only for the dude to just flat out  _disappear?_  What grade A bullshit. 

"Oh no! It seems Glitch Man had gotten away!" exclaimed Jim. "And I do believe the police are finally on their way, about time too!"

Now that Grayson thought about it, he could hear sirens in the distance. Just as everything cleared up, too. Sounded like the JPD alright. 

Also, Grayson should probably get out of here. He didn't want to be questioned by the police. All he wanted was to flop on his crappy bed and pass out. 

Turning back to the Jims, he gave his own wave before tapping into the speed force, speeding home the best he could.

"By Red Jim!" yelled Jim, waving back. Looking at his brother, he smiled before saying, "he's an interesting one, isn't he?" 

His brother only nodded.

"I can't wait to present him to the others! Lets go!" then they disappeared into nothing.

The second Grayson opened the door to his apartment, he ripped off the suit and threw it to the floor. He would worry about it later. His entire body was still achy and sore, and there was little doubt in his mind that there would be bruises everywhere tomorrow. 

Faintly, he could hear noises coming from his small bedroom. Slightly concerned, but genuinely to tired to give a flying fuck, Grayson opened the door to the bedroom, seeing that his T.V was still on. Apparently he had forgotten to turn it off when he left that morning.

On the television was the news looked to be covering his and Antisepticeye's little fight.

"As you can see here, this red suited man was fighting the villain Antisepticeye earlier today," the reporter began. "He took the villain down, but not before the police got there, finding the scene empty of both the villain and this new 'hero.' He looks like Jacksepticeye kind of, doesn't he? Sort of like a Jackaboy-Man," joked the reporter, just as Grayson turned off the T.V. He groaned at the name, hoping it wouldn't stick. As much as he himself admired JSE, he didn't want to constantly be compared to him. That would  _suck._

Too tired to care about anything, sucky nickname or not, Grayson ungracefully fell into his crappy bed, falling asleep instantly. 

He completely forgot about his job at the cafe. Little did he know, his boss was fuming, wondering where he was.

Oh well. I guess that's what you get when you try to save to world. 

 

   

   _  
_

          

   

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. I planned on getting in out much sooner, but my computer suddenly became shit and broke, and I had to get a new one. Oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
